


Out of Hand

by ThoseDaysThatWill



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: I have no idea why this exists, It just happened, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Winnipeg Jets, naughty Finnish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDaysThatWill/pseuds/ThoseDaysThatWill
Summary: What did he think he was doing? This wasn’t him at all. This whole thing had gotten out of hand.





	Out of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This just kinda happened. All mistakes are my own, but please be kind if you spot them.

Ben snapped his laptop shut. What did he think he was doing? This wasn’t him at all. This whole thing had gotten out of hand.

He tried to blame it all on the way the locker room had changed this year. It seemed that everyone had someone this season. He didn’t remember it always being like that. Certain guys, maybe, but this year it was like an epidemic. They say a Captain sets the tone for the locker room, and Ben supposed his did in this too. But that was none of his business. At least not this season, when he’d decided to keep his opinions to himself. He learned the hard way, with a puck that could have really done damage, there were some things you’re not allowed to tease certain people about. And the phrase ‘cradle robbing’ would only introduce you to your Captain’s right hook. But that was last season. This season, he was minding his own business.

The whole thing had started innocently enough. They’d called the kid-- _Sami_ (he didn’t want to be called a kid, no rookie ever did) up, and Coach suggested that Ben work with him. He was already taking extra practice because he was trying to convince everyone that he was healthy enough to get back into the lineup. There was no denying that Sami had talent, but he didn’t always know what to do with it. He’d been up and down, scratched and played, the usual rookie yo-yo game. (At least he didn’t have to fly all the way out to Newfoundland when _he_ was sent back.) But nothing seemed to faze him. Good game, bad game, he always walked around with a look on his face like someone had just told him a joke, but he knew it wasn’t polite to laugh out loud.

Not that Ben had noticed his look. He didn’t notice him at all. He certainly didn’t notice that he came to warm ups with his hair half tied up, half down. He didn’t notice that when the game was about to start, he’d keep his hair tie on his wrist. He didn’t notice that he came in with his hair looking soft and brushed, but that you could always tell how hard practice was by how drenched and scraggly his hair ended up at the end. He didn’t notice that his hair was never fully up, even under his hat. As a matter of fact, he didn’t notice his hair at all.

Ben also didn’t notice the bright Finnish blue of his eyes or the fact that he couldn’t grow facial hair to save his life, but he still tried to, which meant he ended up with a very faint mustache that looked awful. He didn’t notice how he spoke quietly and slowly in English, which might make someone think he was shy. The truth was his Finnish was loud and smooth, showing his real personality in a language that came comfortably for him. Ben also never wondered what he and Patrik talked about in Finnish, because the conversation always ended in near-riotous laughter.

The whole thing came to a head one day after practice. Ben was sitting in his stall, a bag of ice tapped over an injury that he absolutely swore wasn’t injured at all. He had his leg elevated and his head back against the wall, his eyes closed. Twenty minutes of this, then he could prove he didn’t need to do this at all. He had almost fallen asleep, sitting there doing nothing.

“ ‘cuse me? Ben?”

If Ben jumped, he’d never admit it. He opened his eyes slowly, just enough to see who was speaking, squinting against the fluorescent lights, “Yeah?”

“I can ask you a question?” Sami asked.

“You can.” Ben picked his head up, opening his eyes the rest of the way, blinking rapidly. He didn’t notice how when Sami asked a question, it was really a sentence with a question mark at the end, or how disarming that was.

He didn’t speak for a moment, “Well, it is… mostly a question for the ice. Tomorrow, before the practice. You will come early so I can ask you?”

Ben sighed, “You can’t just ask me now?”

“Ei, ei, it is an ice question. You cannot come early?”

“I guess I can.” He shrugged, “Half hour? You think you need a whole hour?”

Sami seemed to think about this, “One hour is good, I think.”

Ben nodded, letting his head fall back against the wall again, “Alright, meet you here.”

“Thanks.” He turned and headed quickly back to his own stall.

Ben let his eyes close again, but he caught a snippet of an excited conversation in Finnish that was cut off as the locker room door closed. Of course, he couldn’t understand a word of it, but he had a funny feeling he was being talked about.

…

 An hour and twenty minutes before practice the next day, Ben was sitting on the floor of the locker room. The only clothing he wore was a pair of shorts, and he was bent in half as far as he could manage. The stretching routine wasn’t pretty, nor did it feel good, but he was promised that it was the best thing to get his hamstrings ready for the rigor of skating again. He let out a low groan as he switched positions.

It was a full ten minutes before he realized he was being watched. Straightening his back, he frowned up at Sami, “You coulda told me you were here.”

For a moment, Sami did nothing but blink. A few seconds passed before he shook his head, “I should inter—” He frowned, “I should bother you?”

“You coulda _interrupted_ me.” Ben offered with a little smile.

Sami pointed at him, repeating, “Interrupt.” He shook his head, “I sound very smart in Finnish.”

Ben laughed, “You sound fine in English. How long have you been in this country?”

“When I was here last year, that was my first year in Canada.”

“Thought so. You sound fine.” He pulled himself to his feet continuing to stretch his legs, “Do you want to get changed?”

Sami nodded, wandering over to his stall, glancing back at him a few times before he was able to focus on changing into his practice gear. Ben didn’t notice that either.

By the time they both got down to the ice, there was less than an hour before the team would be invading. But at that moment, they had the ice to themselves. Not all the overhead lights were on yet, creating pockets of shadow across the rink, taking Ben back to when he was a high school kid sneaking around dark rinks to get just a little more practice ice time, or a little more time to practice a very different skill.

Ben tossed a few pucks onto the ice and turns his attention to Sami. Unsurprisingly, he had a series of thoughtful questions, plays that he knew he needed to work through. It was hard for a rookie to admit to a coach that they needed help, there was always the fear that he would take that as a reason to sit him, over someone who knew what they were doing. Ben remembered being there. It wasn’t too long ago that he was the kid asking questions of his more experienced partner. But it was more than that. He came to realize that Sami could see the game in a way that he wasn’t able to convince his body to follow. It would come with time, of course, but it was already there in a raw form. And he found that he wanted to help him get there. The hour passed very quickly.

They both knew they only had a few minutes before teammates would start invading their space, but there was no reason not to use it. With a laugh, Ben set Sami up with a breakaway, and turned to defend against it. Sami’s offensive skills were solid, but Ben carefully explained what he was doing as he countered Sami’s moves, keeping his focus on the defense. Mere feet from the net, Sami wound up to take the shot, but rather than blocking the puck, Ben went in for the full body check. Not expecting that and already off balance from the shot, he went down easily, and Ben followed after, landing on top.

Sami’s eyes went wide for a second, but neither of them moved. And yet neither of them could take their eyes off the other, they were barely breathing.  Sami shook his glove off, reaching up to touch his shoulder, pulling him closer. The gesture surprised Ben, but the movement broke him out of his trance, the open invitation was unmistakable. His heart was pounding. Dropping his own glove, he gently stroked Sami’s cheek. Watching his eyes flutter at the caress ignited the butterflies in his stomach, but he found himself frozen in the touch.

Sami’s voice was very soft, barely a whisper, “Suutele minua.”

Despite the fact he didn’t speak a word of Finnish, Ben got the message loud and clear. Leaning in closer, he pressed his lips to Sami’s, letting his eyes slide shut. He felt Sami responding, parting his lips to accept the kiss. The release of finally being able to taste him was heady, and Ben pressed deeper, seeking to explore his mouth. Sami sighed happily, sliding his arms around Ben’s neck to keep him close.

"Voiko keskeyttää?" The voice came from the benches but echoed in the silent rink.

Ben recognized the voice and pulled back sharply. He couldn’t understand the question, but by the look on his face, Sami could, and he didn’t like it. The lightheaded feeling was slowly subsiding and the realization of the fact that he was kissing his teammate in the middle of the ice began to sink in. Sami hadn’t moved his arms from where they were draped over his shoulders. Ben slowly smiled, his eyes still on him, “What did he say?”

Sami grinned, “He wants to… _interrupt_.”

Ben laughed, “We have to let him, I guess.” He leaned in closer with a whisper, “But maybe we could finish this later?”

“I would like that.” Sami slowly let his arms slide away so Ben could stand up. He offered a hand down, both of them carefully avoiding looking over to their audience on the bench. Sami crouched down to retrieve both of their discarded gloves, handing Ben’s to him.

Another teammate called from the bench, “Can we practice now?”

Ben flipped him off and grabbed his stick from the ice before skating small circles to get his circulation back to the way it should be. He stole a glance at Sami, grinning despite the blush. He had less than no idea how he was going to keep his mind on practice.

…

That was how he found himself in this situation, sitting on his bed, his closed laptop in front of him. And beside him, Sami was sound asleep, his hair falling over his face. Ben reached over to brush his hair back, tucking it behind his ear.

_His hands buried in his hair, kissing him deeply. Sami struggles with his belt, a hand sliding into his pants, a moan disappears into his mouth. Clothes are tossed aside as they tumble to the bed, still keeping in the kiss. Ben turns him over, pulls back to admire the man beneath him, watching the flush creeping down his neck. His lips follow the pink skin, kissing his neck, his shoulder, his chest, lips closing over a nipple. Sami’s moan is unabashed._

The memory sends shivers through his body. Ben’s eyes fell on his laptop, still closed, hiding what he had been doing. With a sigh, he pulled it back into his lap, opening it up. The Amazon page faded into view, displaying books with outdoor scenes and woolen caps. ‘Learn to read, write, speak and understand a new language’ it said. He couldn’t believe the thought even crossed his mind, but he wanted to understand.

_Sami’s head was thrown back, his breath ragged, his voice a soft moan, “Lisää… lisää.” The word was repeated, like a mantra. Ben leaned in closer, pushing into him, moaning at the sensations, at the look on Sami’s face as he was slowly filled. He reached up to grab a handful of Ben’s hair, pulling him down to kiss him. He murmured against his mouth, “Pane minua, nopeammin...”_

_Ben couldn’t understand the words, but he knew what he wanted. He found a rhythm that kept them both breathless. “Mmm, so good…” His hand slipped between them, to wrap around him._

_“Kyllä, kyllä, niin hyvä…” Sami’s eyes fluttered closed, his back arched, “Mmm, Ben… lisää…”_

Ben moved his laptop to the floor. He turned to lay out, on his side. Sami had shifted in his sleep, and his hair was splayed out like a halo on the pillow. Ben knew there was nothing innocent or angelic about him, though. He wouldn’t have guessed it, but now he knew much better. Ben couldn’t help the moan, at the memory of all they had gotten up to the night before.

Sami’s eyes blinked open, “Hei.”

Ben smiled, “Morning.”

“I heard you. You are getting started without me?” He laughed, shifting to his side to trail a hand, with a teasingly light touch, down Ben’s arm.

Ben shivered, “No, just thinking about last night.”

“You have regrets?”

“None.”

Sami smiled, “Good. Me too.” He ran a hand through Ben’s hair, “Suutele minua.”

He laughed, “Is that how you’re going to teach me Finnish? One order at a time?”

“You found out my secret. That is my plan. Now do it.” Sami grinned.

Ben pushed him to his back, moving over him, “Gladly.” He leaned in, eagerly pressing their lips together. Feeling Sami wrap his arms around him and kiss him back, Ben couldn’t imagine why letting this get out of hand could possibly be a bad thing.


End file.
